A Friend's Sacrifice
by Spartan-IV
Summary: This is based off of a quote in EP I when Alyx and Gordon are on the Stalker train and Alyx makes her sad speech. Well, it seems to me that someone she knew had been forced to become a stalker. This is my version of said event.


**This was an aidea I've had for a week or so. It's based on the quote Alyx gave in episode one aboard the Stalker train. "Damn the Combine! This is what happens to you if you resist...or if you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Judging by Alyx's reaction it seemed to me that someone she knew had been turned into a stalker. So here's my version of events.**

* * *

Thirteen year old Alyx Vance ran through the street with her friend, Jackson. The two had deliberately stirred up trouble with Civil-Protection in City 17. Unfortunately, the CPs had spotted the two as they had thrown objects at the malicious police units from a roof-top. Gunfire had erupted shortly after, forcing Alyx and Jackson to retreat away from the Combine.

It had been five minutes since then, but despite the fact that they were scrambling over fences and other objects; the pair were still no closer to safety. Alyx had deliberately fired off a few shots from her modified pistol toward the approaching CPs, but she was still learning on firing accurately so the bullets only served to distract the Combine.

Alyx and Jackson sprinted through narrow alleyways; scanners were hot on their trail. The small beams of white light emanating from the scanners lit up the dark passageway as the two ran with all the energy their legs could summon. Civil Protection continued its harrowing fire, bullets zinged past Alyx's head, the sounds of near-misses were only adding to her anxiety.

Alyx and Jackson exited the alleyway, emerging into a small courtyard. The space featured a few apartment complexes, some of which were already being raided by Civil Protection. Jackson pointed to a door that led into an abandoned apartment area, "We'll be able to lose them in there," he spoke with a calm but slightly shaky voice.

"Sounds good," Alyx responded as the two made their way up the apartment. The scanners broke off their chase as the two entered the building, leaving only the enraged CPs chasing them. The front door into the apartment was locked but Alyx was able to gain access by kicking the door down. Jackson took a look at the damaged door and said, "Do you think we'll have to fix that?"

Alyx let out a small laugh as the two made their way up a winding wooden staircase. The Metro-cops kept a steady pace after their prey, they whipped out their stun-sticks as soon as they saw the two at the top of the third floor. Jackson took the opportunity to kick a few barrels toward the CPs. The cops grunted as the heavy weight objects collided with them.

Unfortunately for Jackson, one of the cops managed to fire off a shot before the barrels collided with them. The discharging round tore through Jackson's thigh, causing a stab of pain so severe that he let out a small scream. Jackson placed his hand on his bleeding leg, Alyx supported him as they made their way into an abandoned room.

Jackson noticed that the previous tenets had been able to nail metal hooked frames to the door. Jackson took advantage of it by grabbing the first object he could find. He placed a plastic pole behind the frame, creating a make-shift barricade that would slow the Combine down. Another stab of pain sliced through his bleeding leg, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it out of this. "Alyx…" he started slowly but was viciously interrupted when Alyx shot him a look and responded, "No Jackson, I'm not leaving you!"

"Think about it Alyx," he said with a bitter feeling inside him, "I'll only slow you down. If that happens we'll both be captured. Go."

Alyx shot him a glare but Jackson didn't even flinch, they both knew he was right, she was just being stubborn. A loud banging noise could be heard as the recovering cops attempted to force their way in. After a few tense seconds she lowered her gaze and said, "Alright."

Jackson peeked outside the nearest broken window, he could see a small pipe ran along side of the house. He turned his gaze back to Alyx and said, "There's a small pipe outside. Use it to scale up the building, climb up and wait until they leave. You'll be fine."

Alyx nodded in acknowledgement, she grabbed a hold of the rusty pipe and casted a teary eyed glance in Jackson's direction before ascending upward. Jackson braced himself against the filthy white door when the plastic pole started to crack. Before long the only thing preventing the door from flinging open was Jackson's body weight.

But even that proved to be insufficient. It wasn't long before the door flew open and struck Jackson in his wounded leg. Before he could even so much as twitch he was hit with a cop's stun-stick. Although the weapon was on a low setting, Jackson still grimaced as a short jolt of electricity coursed through his body.

One of the cops turned to an officer and said, _"Target is wounded. Termination order requested."_

"_Denied,"_ The officer stated as he gazed at Jackson's bleeding form. _"We'll make a stalker out of this one."_

"_Target's age does not conform with standard protocol."_

"_Place the subject in the Citadel Development Chamber."_

"_Requested action acceptable. Compliance will ensue." _

Meanwhile Alyx felt tears slip down her face as she heard Jackson being dragged away. She couldn't believe that her best friend was going to become a stalker. The roar of approaching APCs forced Alyx to climb up to the roof. She felt nothing but bitter sadness as she made her way to Kliener's lab.

Her best friend had been forced to become a stalker and she hadn't been able to save him. Alyx would carry that sadness in her heart for a long time.

* * *

**There we have it. Let me know what you think. I was planning on working DOg into this chapter but I thought it would be better if he wasn't included. For the sake of the plot. Oh and if you're reading this and saying what the hell is a development chamber?! Its an idea I had where the Combine might force young adults to mature at a faster rate. That way they could be used for whatever the Combine wanted.**


End file.
